Blue's Big Holiday
" | image = 199127.jpg | number = Season 3, Episode 10 (50 overall) | airdate = November 29, 1999 | previous = Thankful (Broadcast Order) Blue's Big Pajama Party (Production Order) | next = Pool Party (Broadcast Order) Shy (Production Order)|question = What does Blue want to add to the holiday quilt?|clues = 1. Four little prints 2. A blanket 3. A rattle|answer = Blue as a baby}} Blue's Big Holiday is the tenth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. It is the holidays in the Blue's Clues neighborhood and we are getting together some great gifts, as well as creating patches for a memory quilt. They even pick out the perfect gifts for some of Blue's friends. Later, they deliver them and learn all about various holiday traditions. In the process, they also receive several great patches for the quilt. Elements *'Question:' What patch does Blue want to add to the holiday quilt? *'Clues:' **Four little prints **A blanket **A rattle *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Blue as a baby *'Skidoo:' Toyland *'Living room picture:' The Blue's Clues House in snow Steve invites the viewers into the house for the holidays. They got the fireplace going and the viewers get a look at Blue and Steve's Holiday Quilt. Every year they add new memory patches. There was a holiday patch of Steve when he was younger and he stands next to his grandma. There was also a holiday patch on the day Paprika was born. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika saw the memory patch of when she was born. Mr. Salt goes "Ahh, what a day that was". Steve and Blue had to add new patches. Blue had something she wanted to add to their holiday quilt and that is when they decided to play a holiday game of Blue's Clues. After Steve wipes the pawprint off the screen using a yellow piece of fabric, the pawprint gets stuck on it. Steve thought the pawprint wanted to be added to the holiday quilt. Steve decided to do that later. Steve goes to Sidetable and gets his notebook. But it was not just any regular notebook, it was a holiday notebook. When shaken, it sounds like holiday bells. Steve and Blue were ready to play their holiday game of Blue's Clues. Tickety and Slippery were giving a present to Mailbox. Steve told the viewers that it was a flag warmer. Then, Steve noticed there was a clue on a card with four little pawprints. Steve draws the first clue in his notebook. But Steve did not have more information. Steve and Blue had a look at their snow globe. Blue skidoos into the snow globe and Steve did too. Steve noticed that he was in Toyland. A holiday train comes down the track and some toys complain. First, there was a doll who thought nobody wants her as a present, because she is different. The reason that the doll was different was because her dress is orange instead of green. Steve compliments the doll saying that it is unique and thought maybe Orange Kitten would like a doll in a orange dress as a present. Steve gets out a holiday bag and the doll jumps into it. Next, there were some towers of blocks. But for some reason, something was wrong with the green tower of blocks. The green tower of blocks also feels a little sad because he is different and the reason was the green tower of blocks keeps falling down. He builds up and then falls down. Steve knew someone who would like to have a tower of blocks to build and knock down. Steve thought Green Puppy would like a present like that. The green tower of blocks gets into the holiday bag one block at a time from top to bottom. Then, there was another toy who felt sad and nobody wanted him as a present because he is different. He considers to be a pocket and Steve thought Purple Kangaroo would like a pouch. His sister has a pouch, but Purple does not. The pocket feels happy and jumps into the holiday bag. After collecting three gifts for three of Blue's friends, and skidoo back home when Steve found a clue on a blanket, but he could not get back home and he had to stay in Toyland for a few minutes. Steve saw there was a clue on a blue spotted blanket. He draws the second clue in his notebook. Steve had two clues but still cannot figure out what Blue wants to had to the holiday quilt. Steve needed to find the third clue. Steve gets the holiday bag ready and he skidoos out of Toyland back home. Steve puts on his mittens, his hat and his scarf on. Steve and Blue headed outside and it was starting to snow. They had to stop at three different houses. Their first stop was Green Puppy's house. Steve and Blue look through the window and saw a tree. They also noticed that they are putting a star on the top. They thought Green and Wynonna are celebrating Christmas. Steve and Blue go up to the door. Steve rings the doorbell and then Green and Wynonna come out. Steve explained that they were delivering gifts and noticed they had a tree in their living room. Green barks out Christmas. Steve wanted to know what Christmas is all about. Wynonna explains that Christmas is the time where the family gathers together and they celebrate a very special birth. Steve thought about it and thought Christmas is like a special birthday. Steve had a present for Green. It was a tower of blocks. The tower of blocks come out and when they fell down on their own, Green laughs. Wynonna thought that was a perfect present for Green because she enjoys knocking down blocks. Wynonna and Green had a present for Steve and Blue. It was a Christmas patch. They can add it to their holiday quilt. Wynonna and Green wave goodbye and said Happy Holidays and the door closes. Steve and Blue make their second stop to Orange Kitten's house. They noticed that Sam and Orange are lighting candles. Steve wanted to know that the candle holder was called. The viewers told him it was called a menorah. Steve also asked what holiday Sam and Orange were celebrating. The viewers told them Hanukkah. Steve goes to the door and rings the doorbell. Sam and Orange come out. They told them Happy Holidays. Blue and Orange hug. Steve and Blue watched Sam and Orange light up a menorah and wanted to be sure what holiday they celebrate where they light up a menorah. Orange tells them Hanukkah and they were right. Steve wanted to know what Hanukkah was about. Sam tells him that Hanukkah is a holiday where eight candles are lit to remember a lamp that had enough oil to burn for one day. Orange finishes Sam's sentence with instead it lasted for eight whole days. Steve was amazed and thought it was a miracle and that is the true meaning of Hanukkah. Hanukkah celebrates the miracle of light. Steve and Blue had a present for Orange. It was a doll in an orange dress. Orange thanked Steve and Blue for the gift. Sam just remembered that She and Orange made a gift for Steve and Blue. It was a Hanukkah patch. So far Steve and Blue have to holiday patches to add later onto the Holiday Quilt. Steve and Blue had one more gift to deliver. Sam and Orange said goodbye to Steve and Blue and wished them Happy Holidays and the door closes. Steve and Blue make one more stop and it was to Purple Kangaroo's house. They saw that Purple was helping his owner set up a cup, corn and candles on a mat on the table. Steve and Blue wanted to know what holiday they are celebrating. The viewers told them Kwanzaa. Steve waves to Purple and his owner through the window. The door opens and they greet outside. Steve was not sure if Purple's owner met the viewers at home. He said no and said his name was Tyrese. So, Steve and Blue watched Tyrese and Purple put out a cup, corn and candles on a mat on the table and wanted to know what they we are celebrating. Purple responds Kwanzaa to them. Tyrese explained that Kwanzaa is a celebration of being together and to help make their community strong. Tyrese and Purple had a gift for Steve and Blue. Steve wondered if it was a Kwanzaa patch and it was. The Kwanzaa patch was from Tyrese and Purple. Now it was time for Steve and Blue to give Purple a gift. It was a pouch. Purple has a pouch of his own to put all of his things inside. Tyrese was most impressed and thought a pouch was a perfect gift for Purple. Tyrese and Purple wave goodbye to Steve and Blue. As the door closes, it was Mailtime. They had to hurry home fast. Steve and Blue head inside. Mailbox comes in through the window. Steve had to get off his hat, scarf and mittens. After that, he sits in the thinking chair and was told that Mailbox had a letter for Steve and Blue. Steve mentioned to Mailbox that he had a present to give Mailbox. Steve opens the letter and it was from Blue's friend, Magenta. Magenta slides on a sled down a snowy hill. After that, Magenta barks "Happy Holidays Blue!" and "Bye!". Steve said "Happy Holidays" to Magenta. After reading the letter, Mailbox comes back to show his flag warmer and it was just what he wanted. Mailbox had a present for Steve. Steve opens the gift and inside it was a rattle and without knowing it, Steve realized that a rattle was the third clue. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the third clue. Now that Steve had all three clues, he was ready to sit in the thinking chair but then realized he was already sitting in the thinking chair. Now, it was time for a clue review. Steve had to figure out what Blue wanted to add to their holiday quilt. The clues were four little prints, a blue spotted blanket and a rattle. Steve studies the third clue and asked who would use a rattle. The viewers said that a baby uses a rattle. Steve also wanted to know who as a baby would make four little prints and had a blue spotted blanket. The answer turned out to be Blue as a baby. Because when Blue was a baby, she made four little prints, had a blanket with blue spots and shook her baby rattle. Steve just figured out Blue's Clues. Blue shows the patch of herself as a baby. Blue adds her holiday patch onto the holiday quilt. Now it was time to share the patches with their friends at home. Tickety made a patch of herself with Grandfather Clock. Slippery made a patch of a holiday bubble snowman. Shovel and Pail made a patch of a snow castle. Steve told the friends about the three different holiday patches. There was Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. Then it was time for some snowball cookies. After that, Steve thought it was great to have the viewers celebrate the holidays with them. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Wynonna *Towers of Blocks *Green Puppy *Sam *Orange Kitten *Doll With Orange Dress *Tyrese *Purple Kangaroo *Pocket *Snail *Turquoise *Felt Friends *Magenta Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Orange Kitten Category:2nd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Notebook Blue Is Frustrated Category:Episodes focusing on Green Puppy Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes with Shushing Category:Episodes with Handy Dandy Notebook variants